ABSTRACT Loneliness contributes to physical and psychological chronic illnesses, functional decline and mortality in older adults. The fast-growing older population coupled with the worsening shortage of caregivers will soon present our nation with severe societal and economic challenges. Older adults often struggle to maintain quality of life and independence in the presence of chronic diseases and isolation. Socialization has been shown to reduce chronic disease, depression, and to improve quality of life in older adults. Motivation and feedback are essential to continued engagement but doing so through the traditional manner of in-person coaching can be prohibitively expensive. Vigorous Mind (VM) has been providing a web-based platform to promote sustained engagement of older adults primarily in groups in senior living facilities. The platform provides dynamic and tailored content for group activities including reminiscence activities, favorite music and video, adaptive computer games and communication. A new mobile app will be developed to enable older adults at home to connect and participate in group activities in senior centers and independent senior living communities. With the help of the Consortium on Technology for Proactive Care, we will enhance the current VM system with a health coach with automated tailored messaging and incentives for continued engagement and adherence. This will optimize the VM system for home-based deployment, thus expanding the reach and impact of VM to potentially delay or even prevent institutionalization among older adults living independently.